1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic musical system comprised of an electronic musical apparatus having a sequencer and a musical control apparatus for remotely controlling the electronic musical apparatus, and relates to a control method for controlling the electronic musical apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic musical system is conventionally known that includes an electronic musical apparatus having a sequencer and a musical control apparatus for remotely controlling the electronic musical apparatus.
For example, there is known an electronic musical system comprised of an electronic musical apparatus including a PC (personal computer) on which DAW (digital audio workstation) software is installed and runs and a musical control apparatus including a physical controller such as a MIDI (musical instrument digital interface) keyboard, the system being adapted to control the DAW software by the physical controller (see, for example, MOTIF ES OWNER'S MANUAL, Yamaha Corporation). With Steinberg's Cubase (registered trademark) SX which is an example DAW software, a software tone generator selected by a user from software tone generators installed in a PC can be assigned to a track of a sequencer (see, for example, the following document).
“THE BEST REFERENCE BOOKS Cubase SX/SL 2X for Windows (registered trademark) 2000/XP Comprehensive Operation Guide”, Ken Fujimoto and Tomoki Ohtubo, Jul. 31, 2004, Vol. 1, Rittor Music, Inc.
In a case that software tone generators of different types are respectively assigned to tracks of a sequencer, a user demands that tone generator parameters of the tone generators can be controlled by using a single physical controller, while the tracks are switched. With the conventional electronic musical system, however, to cope with the user's demand, the settings on a correspondence relation between operating elements of the physical controller and tone generator parameters controlled by these operating elements must be changed each time tracks are switched. This is because different types of software tone generators are usually different from one another in terms for example of names and characteristics of tone generator parameters and what tone generator parameters each generator has. Thus, the conventional system cannot meet the user's demand in practice because of the need of extreme complicated setting operations.